Technical Field
Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to methods of fabricating semiconductor devices and, in particular, methods of fabricating semiconductor devices including fin active regions, and electronic systems using the same.
Description of Related Art
With the trend of an increasing degree of integration of semiconductor devices, sizes of transistors are getting smaller and short channel effects of the transistors are gradually increasing. In order to reduce or prevent the short channel effect of the transistor, a finFET structure has been proposed. However, when reduced size transistors with finFET structure are formed, unexpected defects may occur, yields may be reduced, and productivity may be decreased.